


对眼

by Pink__Ink



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 香港黑道故事一则





	对眼

易青这种人在世上是很罕见的。罕见的另一种说法是独特，每一种独特都是各种的独特，不能泛泛而谈，只能分门别类，细究下去，贺元朗说他像热带鱼，被人从黑暗无光的深海中捕捞上来，放进水族箱里供人欣赏，打开灯向每一位客人展示孔雀尾羽般的幽绿闪光，另有白光分解开的其他色芒在鳞片上细碎生辉。易青听完这段话，朝贺元朗投了道视线，室内昏暗，贺元朗看不出他喜怒，只听见他说了句“骂我呢。”尾音是下坠的，挂了诱饵的钓钩，抓着贺元朗直直下落，就快要看不到水面。  
易青把眼里的杂乱收拢叠放，合上双眼，把上半身也放进了被子里。在贺元朗的记忆里他少有这般安分的时候，他热衷于暗中作乐，总有一种消遣可供他玩到凌晨天光。他和贺元朗在一起的时间越来越繁密，于是减少了夜游的次数，或者贺元朗的目的在此，来看守他，用沉默无声圈住他双腿。  
他还不太习惯在夜落时入眠，因此混乱了时间，张开两眼时天还未亮。地毯长长的绒毛埋到他脚腕，他滑开露台的门，袖口陡然被灌进冷气，踏上瓷砖地面时冰冻从他脚底向上侵扰，他燃了支烟谋求取暖，连带着照亮了半明半暗的维多利亚港。后来贺元朗把他放回床上，裹好被子，他隐约记得刚重拾温暖时，自己下意识地抱住了带热度的躯体，习惯几乎成了某种本能，令他不加分辨地落下亲吻，贺元朗掰过他的脸，阻止了了四处乱亲，用自己的口腔接住了他嘴里的烟酒湿气，易青积蓄起力量向贺元朗吐气，逼迫对方将烟酒味咽落喉咙。贺元朗轻轻闭合牙齿咬住易青故意放在自己门牙下的舌，同时用手指打开了他身下，他瞬间抽了舌头出来，却没分开连着的嘴唇。贺元朗进了他体内一次，没让他有什么感觉就又拿了出来，下床去了卫生间。其实易青想喊贺元朗回来，不管贺元朗想怎么弄，他都可以，毕竟是他惹下的祸端，他会负责解决。但他的嗓子发不出声音，等他趴在床边干咳完一轮，贺元朗已经解决了问题回来了。他于心有愧，于是由着对方把自己摆正，安置在垫好的枕头里半躺着。他看着贺元朗走来走去，进进出出，给他拿来温度计，水或者药片。他吞下药，不知道自己是想要感冒发烧还是不想。  
易青再次完好如初地醒来——他觉得自己完好如初，他的身子并不这么觉得，贺元朗也不这么觉得，因此在他语言信箱里留了几条。他没打开，却摁开了拨号界面。  
贺元朗了解他，所以下了课就开车过来看他，踏进客厅就看见电视机一侧多了个水族箱，里面放的鱼正如他所描述，青色磷光明晃。易青听见他把钥匙放下的声音，也不回头，说：“我请人看了房子风水，大师说这里缺个水族箱。”贺元朗默认了，过去沙发上陪易青坐了一会儿，易青看鱼，他也看了看，觉得无趣乏味后起身进了厨房，见到桌子上未启封的面包与牛奶丝毫不觉得意外，只是多煮了点米饭，尽可能多的用了雪柜里食材，差不多耗了一个钟头，期间他数次往返厨房与餐厅，察觉到室内光线一点点暗下去，而易青似乎仍保持着最初的姿势，让贺元朗都到了慌张的地步，绕到他身前，望见夕日余晖里的黄金塑像。他抬眼，眼皮颤抖了一下，问：“怎么了吗？”  
贺元朗摇头，说：“看鱼这么久？”  
易青的表情终于融开一点，露出一点笑，象征着自己在开玩笑：“你还担心我吃了它们？”  
贺元朗闷了一会儿，斟酌字句，最后倒出两个字：“...吃饭。“

至少有一点贺元朗说得很对，热带鱼需要人悉心照料，易青也需要。贺元朗把他吐出来的食物残渣清扫干净，却无法替他分担天崩地裂般的头痛，他差不多快习惯了，生生撑着回了房间，在门内闷声讲了句“抱歉”。

贺元朗对黑社会最早的印象来自于小时候被人打劫，几个古惑仔拦了他放学归家的路。执白刃晃在他两眼正前方，距离还在缩减，他终于慌乱到连双手该如何摆布都记不起，竟用掌心接了刀锋，劈开一道红。好在那是他当天受的唯一一处伤。没了搭巴士的钱，他只有走路回家，血淌满了他半个手掌，也渗红了半边天空，溅落在地上的血点时大时小，铺了一小段路。等他走回家天已经黑透了，他妈妈抱住他就哭出了声，对他的叮嘱却是千万要好好念书，将来一定要做好人。他那时不懂原因，后来拿了九A状元进了香港大学，有次写论文时翻资料，才知道那阵子黑社会流行“踢人入会”，他阿妈怕的是他误入了歧途。因此借高利贷的事情他也一直瞒着妈妈，如果令她知道自己儿子因为要救她而入黑社会，恐怕会即刻跳下天台。勤力读书并没能让他成为好人，易青却真的轻而易举地让他坠入万劫不复，他们相拥下坠，他却舍不得松手。  
易青吻过他掌心的疤也听过这道疤的来历，不止一次表示过自己也想在同一位置弄一道，次次都被劝阻。他们在一起一周年纪念日那天，易青请人在自己掌心的对应位置纹了一道，图案是一只狭长的眼睛，眯成一条细缝。他张开拳给贺元朗看，贺元朗第一反应是问他疼吗，他也眯起眼睛回想，说：“应该没你那么疼。“  
贺元朗把他递过来的手放进自己掌心，仔细看过后说：“几骇人。”  
他把手抽回来，说：“废话啦，我可是黑社会。”  
贺元朗问：“那人家都是纹青龙白虎的，一只眼睛是什么意思？”  
他不怎么好意思讲他的真实用意，他也知道自己行为幼稚，所以只是嘟囔了一句：“我又不是真的凶神恶煞。”  
他确实不是个凶神恶煞的人，但有他该有的危险度，需要时翻上表层压压四方空气，他天生应该压得住八方妖兽，青龙白虎，不在话下。  
例如在他们初见那次。贺元朗借高利贷时无暇顾及后患，只以挽救母亲姓名为先，后果是他也无从了绝后患，被人带走关进地下室等待屈辱和血流交织出的死亡。而那些人仿佛忘记他存在，将他在暗无天日中放置了整整三天，饥渴，黑暗和对任何时刻都可能到来的死刑的恐惧一并碾压着他神经，如果不是被绑在椅子上动弹不得，他大概早已自我了断。灯光骤然打开，让他眩晕了接近十分钟。  
他第一次见易青，是在两眼刺痛中。  
易青没来得及收拢尖刺，目光还咄咄逼人着，盯着他从外框向内泛红的眼睛看，连走近都没有走近就转身离开了。那十几分钟仿佛比这三天都漫长，回来时易青手里拿的东西并非他所料想，他不敢揣测对方为什么要给自己水和面包，但生理本能让他无法拒绝。易青把面包碎开，一小块一小块地放到他嘴边，间或倒几口水进他嘴里，神情专注，像在救助濒危动物，最后吻了吻他眼睫，唇瓣触碰到了什么开关，让他的泪落下来，把整张脸纵横分割。  
易青后退几步，把自己的全身放进他眼里。  
“你跟着我做事吧，工钱还贷，利息我给你抹平。”   
或许是太迟，或许他应该在那个下学后归家的傍晚就被人强拉进黑社会的。把道路轨迹一并强行拽离，直至拽到同易青的人生一早相交，日后也并行。  
贺元朗用湿过的睫毛覆盖住眼睛，把略微向上抬起的头转下去，重重地点下去。  
易青没有立刻松开他身上的绳结，但解开了他的腰带，将他内裤连同着外裤一起往下拽，他自觉地配合，把身子和椅子之间抬出一条空隙，让裤子顺利通过。易青手上的动作熟练，但不急不缓，慢慢刺激着他，像刚才喂他吃饭饮水，投入得像伟大事业，但也仅仅是事业。贺元朗曾经试过用这种方法解决问题，他会，但是没有这样舒服过。唯一的遗憾是体内营养的过度缺乏让他只在易青手上蹭上了点稀薄的白液，易青打开叠放在西服前袋的手帕擦拭干净，不甚介怀。中途易青甚至试着想要用嘴，但还没足够接近就被贺元朗激烈的反应吓到——他猛然后退，差点连同椅子一并翻倒，让易青只有作罢。  
易青从他身前站起来，再次亲吻他双眼，留下反光的水痕。刺软下去的直观表现是眼角弯折下去。  
贺元朗没问期限是多久，任何具体的数字他都不想听到，他想听到的是那些放大虚化的词，比如说“一辈子”或者说“永远”，尽管易青在一开始就明明白白地告诉他：我是一个这样的人，你不要爱上我。

贺元朗跟在易青身边的第一周就发生了事故，撞车倒是不很严重，只是对面下来的四个人个个手里都提了刀，易青身边的朋友，陈安七，拔枪动作特别迅速，转眼间摆平了三个，剩最后一个把刀砍上了易青左肩，易青才用枪口抵住了他心窝。平静之后他们在街边站了几分钟，贺元朗看着易青胸口加深的颜色，血铺张在白色衬衫上，在街灯光照下对撞明烈，黑色外套遮盖下淌出的血却看不出来，只有破裂处露着一段皮肉，含住喷血的一张口。对望着的两个人皆是一脸惨白，但易青认为自己有责任安抚贺元朗，于是平整了一下喘息，说：“别怕，不是我的血。”安七又把车发动起来，咬了一下从方向盘上抬起来的手指甲，说他们应该不是有预谋的，只是不知天高地厚的后生仔撞了车想泄火气，没想到又撞了枪口，算他们倒霉也不能完全算。贺元朗精神还恍惚着，他第一次亲睹开枪杀人，没法从画面回放中摆脱，安七笑笑说，青哥肩上一条刀伤，要他们用四条尸来还，勉强算够。他们说话时易青在后排瘫着，听到这里忍不住插了一句：“七仔，你别把我描述成十恶不赦，我不要面子的啊。”  
安七抬眼从后视镜里望他，眼里还带笑带亮，说“知道了哥，哥还是好好休息，说话伤口又会疼又会流血。”  
贺元朗心惊他们若无其事，谈笑如常。这不过是易青的习惯，杀一个人和落下一个吻，对他来说都是一样的平常，太过于习惯，早就变到不痛不痒，没了刺激感。  
安七熟门熟路地把车开到了易家老宅，老宅地方大，到处看守的人也多，有家庭医生守着，实质上相当于一个活动总部，功能齐全。缝合伤口前打了麻醉，易青仍然咬了条手帕，贺元朗有意瞥过一眼，之前那条手帕仍在下落不明。医生嘱咐易青多静养休息，虽然他早几年搬出去住了，但老宅还是留着他的卧室，他是很乐于躺着休息的，但不怎么能静下来，躺在床上看看安七，又看看贺元朗，开口说：“七仔，帮我找把枪带元朗练习一下。”，等看着安七点了头，又对贺元朗说：“之前没记得，现在只能让七仔帮你了。”他喜欢用便利店的昵称作安七的昵称，因为安七提供给他最多方便和帮助。陈安七同他差不多年纪，都是十七岁快满十八， 却总戏谑般叫他“青哥”，说听起来好威，有大佬的感觉。其实安七更有做大佬的潜质，甚至他只有现在这个年纪，就有大把的人唤他“小陈生”，他更平心静气，没易青那种执拗和冲动，还在物色身边的马仔，不像易青没花一个钟就定下了人。  
时间快接近午夜，安七这个时间也可以不睡觉，贺元朗也没什么睡意，安七带贺元朗转了转，这是他第一次来，以后还会常来。走廊里都还留着灯，安七带他一路绕到往地下室的楼梯，在地下层的尽头，进了老宅的射击室，安七帮他戴好耳机和护目镜，朝他点点头就开始演示动作。贺元朗没有数自己打出了多少匣子弹，他掌心聚满汗又蒸发，后背交替着发凉发热，最后，他回头时竟见到裹在条纹睡衣里的易青，倚在门口墙上，饶有趣味。安七一早看见易青，但易青朝他比了个嘘声的手势。  
贺元朗想了一下措辞，又干脆放弃，直接问：“你怎么来了？”  
易青说：“怎么这里也算是我家。”  
贺元朗还想再说些什么，被易青截住了，易青说：“我怕你等下不知道去哪间睡。”  
贺元朗说：“那我睡哪间？”  
易青说：“我那间。”  
贺元朗低下头闷闷地“哦”了一声，倒是安七觉得很好笑，同易青交换了一个窝着笑的眼神作告别，就先出去了。  
路上贺元朗跟着易青走，突然蹦出一句：“那七哥怎么不问自己住哪间？“  
易青颇有耐心地同他解释：“他常来，可能比我都常来。”  
他们之间真正的第一次做得小心翼翼，全然不似易青的形式做派，肩膀上的伤到底像一条锁链，隐隐作痛，但他只把音量放在一个极小的范围内，几乎是仅仅在贺元朗耳边蹭来蹭去。易青指导着贺元朗如何给自己做扩张，如何用唾液做润滑，虽然不算顺利，还是要比他预想中的要顺利一点。易青不想动，像一块发热的玉石侧身盘在床上，贺元朗抱着他的腰小幅度地移动着，深深浅浅地戳着，最后试探到了他肠壁上那处敏感点，可直到他亲自开口要求，贺元朗才敢撞过去。他喉咙中滑出呻吟，抒气长缓。随着这声长长的抒气，贺元朗从他体内滑出来，液体叠在床单上。贺元朗不知道以前这张床上还沾染过多少人的液体，强迫自己不去想，还是忍不住去想。至少都洗过了，或者丢掉了。贺元朗跟着易青喘息，红了眼，易青肩上的绷带又开始隐隐渗出红来，但觉得快乐。  
他们在第二天下午时分醒过来，等医生过来时在床边坐了一会，方便起见，易青还没穿衣服。电话铃声是第一个声音，易青接通电话，安七在另一头说自己刚刚开车走，遇上了老爷的车队。意思是通知易青一声，他老豆回家了。易安邀请安七折返回来，一同给老爷接风，安七说今天晚上他有事要处理，改日叨陪。易青放下电话，踩着地毯讲两脚放在衣柜前，衬衣叠放整齐，四边对正，垂挂着几套西服，易青拉开抽屉，抬起右手在配饰中捞了一把又放下，嫌都不够好看。贺元朗过去，摸摸他上身缠着的绷带，说：”你不用戴什么也好看。“易青转身，差点撞到贺元朗低下的头，他又向衣柜那侧贴了贴，让自己完全转过身，说：“戴了会更好看。”贺元朗已见过一两次那份好看，上下都是暗暗浮动的银光，按照诸多条框准则协调着，呈现出最完美光辉，他对此无师自通，贺元朗却被绕晕。  
易青朝贺元朗倾过身，紧紧贴着他说：“不过对你来讲没太大关系。”  
这时候医生到了，给易青换了新的绷带和创药，对着伤口皱起眉又叹气，却并不关心他颈肩散落的红痕。“少爷还是最好少活动，多休息。”  
易青点点头，解释说：“今天我爸爸到家，我没有不去迎接的道理。”  
贺元朗给易青穿好衬衫，一颗颗扣好扣子，又给他罩上他指定的外衣，心中泛起某种奇异感觉，像是女孩子在打扮自己的洋娃娃。易青诚恳地配合着，肩上的伤让他一整条手臂都不太容易活动，好在他享受着贺元朗的照料，并无怨言。楼下隐隐有人声传来，贺元朗只给他戴了只左耳耳钉，动作生疏。客厅站了一小簇人，跟在易家老爷身后的头三个人易青认识，是阿震，阿锵同雪叔，他做的第一件事是把贺元朗介绍给老爷，老爷只是流露出笑容，似乎有种放任他自己随意的意思，然后问了问他伤势如何，说还好有小七在场，阿锵这时候插了话，说：“来的路上我好像看见了小陈生的车？”易青同阿锵最熟，两个人便凑到一起去谈，余下的人各自分散开，在客厅找地方坐下或者站着，等待晚餐准备好。  
阿锵指了指阿震身边的人，介绍给易青：“那是Daniel哥，震哥手底下新提上来的人，风头无限。”  
易青循着方向看到了，Daniel眉目的好看令他印象很深，像阳光照到北极的冰川，凌冽的尖锐还带温度，“看出来了，模样同震哥都好像。”  
阿锵把目光从远处收回来，放到他们身旁的贺元朗身上，说：“说说你呢？”  
易青也看贺元朗无所适从，说：“其实我才识他一周，只知道他在港大念中文，连他家庭住址电话号码都还不知道。”  
阿锵听他讲笑，略一挑眉以示吃惊，易青干脆趁这个空档把阿锵介绍给贺元朗，说：“锵哥，以前是上海人，现在同往后都是香港人，我跟他学上海话。”  
阿锵补上一句：“那是他的家乡话。”  
贺元朗刚好接着问：“你家乡是在上海？”  
易青说：“杜先生来这边的时候全家就迁过来了。”  
阿锵说：“所以他们家是世承家业。”  
老爷有意关照厨房，给易青泡了壶柠檬红茶灌在酒杯里，又在开始饮酒之前掐断了易青的晚餐时间，说：“阿雪，扶少爷回去休息。“易青没起身，握紧筷子，很坚决：“我是伤了肩膀，不是断了腿，我自己能走上去。“说这话的时候易青没顾及满桌人，只看着身后的贺元朗，意思很明确，以至于老爷把那句话重复了一遍，人称代词换成了贺元朗。   
易青回房间后给安七拨了个电话，枪杀了别人马仔无论如何都要去交代一番，他知道安七下午急匆匆离开就是去处理这件事，那边说正喝酒吃饭，易青问了问地址，说一会见。他上了车才意识到自己没法拨变速杆，问贺元朗会不会开车，贺元朗答非所问：“不去不行吗？”他抿了下唇，不知道怎样向人解释自己更大程度上是想出去玩，植物光合作用的必要条件是阳光，而他生存的必要是夜色里飞驰过的霓虹灯，他生长在这个光辉都市，最无法割舍的是它黑暗里在边角攀爬的混乱，在无数混乱交织出的空隙中，他才得以喘息，那是他的避难所，他的投奔处，他的归宿。  
贺元朗早几年间拿到了驾证，却没开过几次车，开到目的地时竟生出一种无可避免的感觉。易青踏进包间，人群自动让出一道路，又很快围在他身边，对面有个二十多岁的青年人，衣着堂皇，附到他耳边低语时伸出舌尖舔了下他耳钉，贺元朗眼看着那道银光被吞没，握了握拳又松开，总有人对易青举止轻薄，就好像美丽的东西大家都想要触碰，而触碰的人就算失手打碎也赔偿得起，因此更加肆意妄为。易青在安七身旁落座，另一边坐着贺元朗，刚坐下就又起身说自己迟到，先赔三杯酒，贺元朗竟够胆去拉他手，提醒他：“你受伤了，不能喝酒。”他有些惊，举杯的动作都一时僵住，又是那青年发了声，说：“易少爷被我们的人砍伤了，总该是我们先赔罪。”这句话像缎子缓了缓气氛，易青放了杯子，朝众人笑了笑，说：“那改日请大家吃早茶。”应和声连成一片，很快又重新热闹起来，那青年是对方堂口的少爷，叫谢粼，易青很早就认识他，称不上是朋友，只能算发生过另一层关系的某某人，他过来找安七，问能不能换位子，安七拿目光询问易青，易青略一点头表示答应，也表示答应了之后会发生的所有事情，他本来就是出来玩，顺便还能摆平昨夜事故，总也无妨。另外他看得出贺元朗进入了一种艰忍的状态，觉得贺元朗看得太重了。易青有意想被贺元朗看轻，刻意地败坏名分。谢粼的手在他后脑勺陷落处打转，隔着衣料抚摸他的腰，递过盛满的酒杯，他照单全收，暗自算了算钟点，觉得时候差不多，假意醉倒，谢粼顺理成章地接住他，同安七讲：“小陈生，麻烦你送贺生回家。”安七本来以为易青这次是定了心认真了的，因此感到不快和不解，路上试图规劝贺元朗，讲来讲去也只能说：“你如果信我，就请你也相信，他以后会为你改变。”  
贺元朗觉得自己彻底混沌了，只看向远处霓虹灯交汇的地方，要自己少作非分之想。  
第二天易青在谢粼处醒过来，全身都疼，尤其是头痛到像是头骨要张裂。谢粼说谢家的医生已经替他重新处理过伤口，他下床试了试，没能支撑住，觉得那不是伤口的问题，但翻捡过能想起来的场景，都是他经历过许多次的画面，不值得重映。呕吐过一阵后又重新睡过去，再张开眼时眼前是雪叔，满眼复杂地看住他，说：“老爷叫我接你回家。“


End file.
